official_pokelandfandomcom-20200214-history
Ponca City, Oklahoma
Ponca City is a city in Kay County, Oklahoma. The population of the city is 25,387, making it the largest in the county. Demographics As of the 2010 U.S. Census, the racial composition of the city is: 77.47% White (19,667) 11.19% Other (2,840) 8.03% Native American (2,038) 3.32% Black or African American (842) 14.6% (3,706) of Ponca City residents live below the poverty line. Theft rate statistics Ponca City has average rates of Pokemon theft and murder. The city reported 21 Pokemon thefts in 2018, and averages 1.81 murders a year. Pokemon See the Kay County page for more info. Fun facts * Ponca City's history and economy has been shaped chiefly by the ebb and flow of the petroleum industry. One of the city's biggest employers is a Phillips 66 refinery. * Ponca City is the site of the Pioneer Woman Museum and the Pioneer Woman statue. The statue was erected to commemorate women pioneers. In the early 1920s, E. W. Marland decided to create a statue commemorating the Pioneer Woman. Marland was reportedly asked, "E. W., why don't you have ... a statue to the vanishing American, a Ponca, Otoe, or an Osage - a monument of great size?" Marland answered, "the Indian is not the vanishing American - it's the pioneer woman." He sponsored a competition for the winning statue. * In 1927, miniature 3 feet (0.9 m) sculptures were submitted as part of a competition by 12 U.S. and international sculptors: John Gregory, Maurice Sterne, Hermon Atkins MacNeil, James Earle Fraser, Alexander Stirling Calder, Wheeler Williams, Mario Korbel, F. Lynn Jenkins, Mahonri Young, Arthur Lee, Jo Davidson and Bryant Baker. They were displayed in twelve cities around the state, where they were viewed by 750,000 people who voted for their favorite. The twelve original submissions have been on display at the museum at Woolaroc near Bartlesville, Oklahoma since the 1930s. Marland sold them to Frank Phillips after losing control of the Marland Oil Company. * Ponca City is home to Pioneer Technology Center and the North Central Oklahoma Battle Academy. * The Kay County Electric Mills are located west of the city. * The Ponca Nation, which has kept its headquarters south of Ponca City since 1879, played a major part in the development of the Marland Oil Company and the city. Chief White Eagle leased resource-containing portions of the tribe's allotted land to E.W. Marland in 1911 for oil exploration and development. * Ponca City has a decent amount of amenities to offer. It has dollar stores, Ponca City Regional Airport, a country club, Lake Ponca, Ponca Plaza and a few other shopping centers, some auto parts places and car dealerships, a contest hall and two showcase theaters, a few sports complexes, some RV parks, Schlotzsky's, Braum's, Chili's, plenty of fast food, Walmart, Aldi, Tractor Supply Co., Lowe's, Nintendo World, plenty of local restaurants and businesses, El Patio Mexican, Garrett Wrangler Restaurant, Standing Bear Museum and Education Center, Solstice Apparel, plenty of public battle fields, Ambucs Motorcross Track, electric showers, Danny's BBQ Head Quarters, some hotels/motels, and a few other things. Category:Oklahoma Cities